The Hitcher Aftermath
by brucas3468
Summary: Brooke has to return to her regular life after a tragic summer vacation that caused the death of her boyfriend. Sorry, not to good at summaries


Note: It picks up when Grace supposedly kills John with the gun, and turns around and starts to walk. If you watch the alternate ending, it shows that when Grace went to shoot John, the gun was empty so she beat him with the gun and then walked away. But, in this story, Grace is actually Brooke and John didn't die.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brooke was walking for what seemed like for hours, but that didn't matter. She was weak, exhausted, and drained. She didn't care. All she could think about was Jim; he was gone, he was never coming back, he never got to meet her friends, she never got to tell him how much he meant to her, he was dead.

She was walking on the side of the road when she saw the police cars racing to the scene. Brooke didn't even flag them down, she just kept walking. Luckily, one of the SUV cop cars pulled over and got out to stop Brooke.

"Miss Davis!" The officer yelled.

But she didn't stop.

"Miss Davis!" he yelled again.

But nothing.

So then he decided to run to her. He ran in front of her and put both his hands on each a shoulder. "Miss Davis, are you okayy?" a small skinny guy with black short hair asked her.

Brooke looked at him, her eyes light purple from lack of sleep and tears. Without any emotion, she let out a silent, "No."

He nodded his head, "Come with me. I'll take you to your parents."

Brooke walked with him and sat in the front seat. The sirens were wailing as he turned the car around and made their way back to the police station, where Brooke would meet with her parents.

"_What are they gonna say?"_ Brooke thought. I really don't want to tell them anything.

"Um, you called my parents?" Brooke asked, tiredly.

"Yess, the people who were on your emergency call list, but they didn't answer so we left them a message." The officer explained. They really felt bad about doing that, not knowing if there will be someone to pick her up, but they had to. There was no other contact information.

"You mind if you call someone else? Someone who might actually come?" Brooke asked, shyly.

"Do you have someone in mind?" The officer asked.

Brooke told him about whom she had in mind and he called them right away.

"It's gonna be a while before we get there, you should get some sleep." He told her.

"If that's even possible," Brooke mummbled to herself but the officer heard it.

Brooke was tired but already knew she wasn't going to be able to sleep. But her eyes told her otherwise. Her head was resting against the glass window, and her eyes were so heavy. She drifted to sleep, as her eyes closed.

Brooke still couldn't sleep. Images of John surculated her mind and the teriffying things he did.

When the car came to a stop, Brooke bolted from her dream, causing her to grab onto the car handle and jerk upright. She gasped for air and was shaking.

"Miss Daivs, are you alright?" The officer noticed how terrified she looked.

Brooke shook her head as she was still trying to breathe normally.

The officer gave her a sympathetic look and told her, "We're here."

Brooke stopped and looked around the car. She unbuckled and opened the door. When she stepped out, she could see them waiting for her.

She wanted to run to them, but she didn't, couldn't because of how drained she was. The police offficer escorted her to them.

"Oh, Brooke," she said, as she enveloped her into a hug.

She almost fell into her embrace but kept her composure. She didn't want her to see her break.

"Um, Miss…" The officer asked but didn't know what her last name was.

"Roe. Karen Roe." Karen finished as she broke apart from Brooke.

"Yes. Miss Roe, we're gonna need to speak with you for a moment." The officer informed her.

"Okayy, I'll be right back," she told Brooke as she rubbed her arms.

Brooke nodded and shook her head.

It was his turn. "Brooke," he said, as his voice was breaking.

Brooke's eyes swelled with tears, as she fell into Keith's embrace.

He squeezed her tight and kissed her neck as he hugged her.

Tears streamed down Brooke's face as she buried her face into Keith's chest.

_"Did they know? Do they know about Jim? Oh God, Do they know what happened?"_ Brooke thought as Kieth squeezed her.

Keith broke the hug and looked at Brooke as she cried, "Did Jim-,?"

But before Keith could finish his sentence Brooke was already sobbing shaking her head no.

Keith's face dropped, "Oh Brooke," was all Keith could say before he pulled her back into the same warm, loving hug again.

Minutes later, Karen came walking out with the police officer behind her.

"Okayy, you're free to go." Brooke turned around when she heard the officer speak.

Brooke wiped her eyes and was about to walk out with Karen and Keith when the officer stopped her, "Miss Davis? I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am, about all this and that if there's anything you need, feel free to contact us."

Brooke smiled, "Thank you officer…," Brooke didn't know his name.

"Cutler, But call me Andrew." He said, as he smiled.

"Thank you," Brooke said, as she walked away with Karen and Keith.

Chapter 2

The ride home was silent. Keith sat in the back with Brooke, while she layed her head in his lap and tried to get whatever rest she could. After about an hour or driving, they finally reached Karen's house.

"Brooke, hunny, we're home." Keith said, looking down on Brooke and shaking her a little.

Brooke wasn't asleep; she was just reliving the nightmare she had been through. She sat up and looked at Keith, "Am I staying here?"

Keith shook his head, "We thought it would be best since your parents are…busy."

Brooke nodded and got out of the car and followed Karen into the house with Keith right behind her.

Karen led her into the spare bedroom. "Okayy, this is it."

Brooke walked in and looked around. As many times as she's been in this house, she enever saw this room.

Karen walked up to Brooke, "Brooke, if there's anything you need, please don't be afraid to ask." Karen said rubbing Brooke's arms, making sure not to hit her bruised shoulder.

Brooke looked at Karen, but couldn't say or show anything. She didn't even feel Karen hug her.

Karen broke away from the hug and put a hand on Brooke's face. She never seen Brooke like this, so motionless, so…dead.

Karen walked out the door with Keith right beside her, "I've never seen Brooke like this. What are we gonna do?" Karen asked.

"It'll be alright. We'll just have to give Brooke, time. She's been through something that we can't even imagine." Keith said, hugging Karen.

Brooke stood there. She didn't know what to do. She turned around and decided to unpack her bags. She unzipped her bag and started putting her clothes away. When she dug in the bottom, she found a picture of her and Jim together.

Tears filled Brooke's eyes as she thought of Jim, and that day. They had spent the whole day together doing whatever she wanted to do. It was the 1st time Jim said he loved her.

Tears fell down Brooke's face as one hand covered her mouth and sobbed. It felt like that's all Brooke could do: cry.

Brooke sobbed for about an hour before she felt sick. She got up, opened the door, and went to the bathroom. She bent down and puked whatever was left in her stomach.

Keith her noises coming from the bathroom and went check on Brooke.

"Brooke, sweetie, are you okayy?" Keith asked, tapping on the door.

With that, Brooke threw up some more, and Keith went in. He saw Brooke huddled over the toilet. He picked up her hair and rubbed her back. Brooke fell to the floor.

"Brooke!" Keith said, panicing as he caught her head. He grabbed under her legs and picked her up, "I gotcha."

Lucas had just come in from running when he heard what was going on in the bathroom. He saw Keith emerge carrying someone in his arms and bring them to the spare bedroom.

Lucas was frozen in his spot, until Keith came out of the room and shut the door.

"Um, Keith. What's goning on?" Lucas asked, completely confused.

Keith sighed, "Brooke's back. She's going to be staying with us for awhile."

Lucas was shocked. She had just left for New Mexico with her boyfriend. Wait, where is her boyfriend?

"Is everything okayy?" Lucas asked, worried.

Keith shook his head with sorrow in his eyes, "No, Luke. This is pretty bad."

Lucas was getting worried and Keith motioned for him to follow him in the kitchen so he could fill him in on what had happened.

Keith sat down at the table and Lucas did the same.

"We just picked Brooke up a couple hours ago. Apparently, they picked up a hitch hiker, and he uh, tried to kill them." Keith said, runnig his hands through his hair.

Lucas was stunned; he didn't know what to say.

Just then Karen came out of her room, "Lucas."

Lucas got up and hugged his mother as she walked over to him. She took a seat next to Lucas.

"Do you know?" Karen asked Lucas.

Keith shook his head, "I filled him in, some what."

"Somewhat? There's more?" Lucas asked.

Karen looked at Keith and her head fell a little, "Luke, Brooke ended up killing…whatever his name was." Karen started to say, "And…"

"And watched Jim die," Keith finished as he looked up.

Lucas ran his hands through his hair. He didn't know what to do or say. All he could think about was Brooke.

"Lucas, I jjust want to remind you that Brooke's going to be…different." Karen said, placing her hand on his arm.

Lucas nodded, "Can I see her?"

"I don't know, Luke. Maybe when she's up, and if she's ready." Keith said.

Lucas nodded, "I'm gonna go to bed."

"Yeah, I think that's best for all of us." Keith said as they all got up from the table.

Karen and Keith went into their room and Lucas went into the bathroom to clean up.

Brooke had been sleeping for about an hour.

_Brooke was in the parking lot searching for Jim, calling his name. Until she spotted him, tied up to two eighteen wheelers. _

_"Jim!" Brooke scram and rushed to him._

_"Brooke, help me; this really hurts," Jim tried telling her, but his mouth was covered._

_"Okayy, okayy, I'm gonna get you down." Brooke cried, as she tried to find a way to get him free._

_"Brooke, Brooke," Jim said._

_"What, baby, what?" Brooke asked, as she looked at Jim._

_Jim started screaming in pain as the truck started moving._

_"No!" Brooke scram at the driver, and ran to the passenger door_

_She opened the door, "Turn it off." She told him._

_"Turn the truck off," she said again._

_John smiled, "Get in…Get in!"_

_"Okayy, "Brooke said, taking one last glance at Jim, and stepping into the truck._

_"Now turn it off," Brooke said, pointing the gun at John._

_John shrugged, "I can't."_

_"Yes, you can, Just turn it off," Brooke pleaded._

_John turned to her, "Kill me."_

_Brooke was taken back a minute but pointed the gun right at his forehead. _

_"I want to die. Now pull the trigger," John told her._

_And with that, Brooke pulled the trigger and John went flying backwards. Brooke hurridly pushed John's leg out the way and hit the brakes. She could hear Jim screaming from the truck going forward. Once her foot was on the brakes, she turned the truck off and rushed out to see if Jim was okayy._

_"Jim," Brooke cried as she ran to him._

_"Brooke," Jim cried, still chained to the trucks._

_"I'm gonna get you down, I'm gonna get you out, okayy?" Brooke told him as tears kept falling from her eyes._

Brooke awoke with tears in her eyes. She looked around the room and didn't know where she was at first. She looked on the side of her bed; it was empty.

Brooke started to sob as she placed her hand on the empty side of the bed. It was just a dream.

Keith couldn't sleep and was up watching TV in the living room, when he heard sounds coming from the back. He knew it had to be Brooke's room. He slowly walked down the hall, and listened. He could hear her sniffling and sobbing.

He tapped lightly on the door before walking in.

Brooke was still crying and hadn't even heard someone at the door.

"Brooke?" Keith asked, walking in and shutting the door.

Brooke looked up and saw Keith standing there.

Keith saw Brooke's tear stained face and immediately went over to her, putting his arms around her. He wasn't sure if Brooke would let, but he knew that's what she needed right now.

Brooke fell into Keith's embrace and buried her head on Keith's chest and sobbed.

Keith smoothed out her hair, whispered into her ear, and kissed the top of her head. "It's okayy, it's gonna be alright. I gotcha now; nothing's gonna harm you, I promise."

Brooke pulled back from the hug, and looked at Keith. She wiped her eyes, "I…"

Keith looked at her, wondering what she was gonna say, "You what, hunny?"

Brooke bit her lip and shook her head, "I killed Jim." She sobbed.

"Brooke, sweetie, no," Keith assured her, rubbing her arms.

Brooke nodded, "I could have saved him; if I would have just killed John like he wanted me to, Jim would still be here, but he's dead because of me!"

Keith pulled her into a hug, "Brooke, listen to me. There was nothing you could have done. You did not kill Jim. John, did. He's the one who put his foot on the gas, not you. I know this is extremely hard on you and you've been through so much, but it's gonna be okayy. We're all here for you and whatever you need. I love you, Brooke."

Brooke pulled back and looked at Keith, "I love you, too." For the first time, she actually smiled.

Keith smiled and Brooke fell back into his arms, "Thank you." She said into his chest.

"Of course, hunny," Keith said, rubbing her hair.

Brooke wiped her eyes and sat back, "Um, not for this to sound perverted or anything, but would you mind staying with me tonight?"

Keith smiled and let out a small laugh, "Sure."

He crawled under the covers on the left side of the bed. Brooke rested her head on Keith's stomach and soon was able to fall asleep.

Chapter 3

Brooke woke up really early. She still wasn't able to sleep through the night; tossing and turning, waking up, crying. It was never ending.

She sat up looked out the window, the sun was shining bright through. She ran her hands through her hair, and decidied to take a nice, long, hott shower.

When she got out of the shower, there was a breakfast tray waiting on her bed, with a note.

"I thought you might need to eat something, so I made you this. I'll see you soon." Love Lucas.

Brooke looked at all the food. She sat down in front of it and debated if she would eat it. She hadn't eaten since the trip and really didn't know if she was hungry. Without changing, she took a bite of a pancake, and then started to eat. She was hungry.

After she was done eating, she got dressed and walked out her room. Keith and Karen were in the living room watching TV.

Keith looked down the hall and saw her standing there, "Heyy, you."

"Hi," Brooke said, hands in her pocket.

"How'd you sleep?" Karen asked.

Brooke shook her head, "Not good, I guess."

Keith looked down and Karen felt bad for asking. "Um, Have you guys seen Luke?" Brooke asked.

"He's in his room," Karen said, pointing down the hall.

Brooke nodded and made her way down the hall.

Brooke reached the door and tapped lightly.

She heard a muffled "yeah" and opened the door.

Brooke walked in and shut the door behind her.

Lucas was lying in bed, reading when he saw Brooke. He shut the book and walked up to her. "Hi," he said, standing in front of her.

"Heyy," she said, quietly.

"How are you?" The minute Lucas said those words, he regretted them.

Brooke shrugged her shoulders and sat down on the bed.

"I'm sorry, that was a stupid question." Lucas said, taking the seat beside her.

Brooke shook her head, "No, it's okayy."

It grew silent between them for a while.

"Thank you for breakfast," Brooke said.

Lucas smiled, "No problem."

More silence.

Lucas turned to Brooke, "Brooke, I-," Lucas started to say, but stopped.

Brooke looked at him. He could see how tired she was, and how sad.

"I just wanted to say, how sorry I am…about everything." Lucas finished.

Brooke nodded her head, and smiled a little. She turned back to face the front and looked down. She was playing with her hands when she wrapped her arms around Lucas' neck as tears swelled in her eyes. "Thank you," she whispered.

Lucas smiled, and wrapped his arms around Brooke.


End file.
